Whatever it takes to make you love me
by Black spider clan
Summary: He has seen them in love, sharing and caring. Seeing them together has taken it's toll and he has had ENOUGH! It's time for Vegeta to take action.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Prologue

AN: Hey. New idea, new story :D. I'm so sorry my old computer crashed and wiped everything, glad I got a external hard drive :D.

Its a Vegeta X Bulma :D

Warnings will appear later in chapters. So sorry if my grammar is bad..had a lot to deal with.

Just to let you know this story is based around my feelings so why not turn it into a fanfic :D

Okay on with the story :D

Day in and day out there always someone who you want out of the picture, wipe out the old and in with the new. You can't just sit there and look at the two showing love to each other, it hurts and you feel like you want to rip that persons heart out and stomp on it. There are times where you want to tell her how much you feel for her, love her and cherish her and others where you hate her with a passion. Not all can be good as they say some don't even take matters into their OWN hands and just cry and sulk and do the unthinkable to grab their attention and there's a good thing, taking matters into your OWN hands and get do whatever it takes to get what you want, even if it hurts them or kill them actually.

Seeing these two just boils blood in seconds they were making out in the kitchen and a wave of huge disgust riles up like vomit. Just want to go in there and grab him, rip his tongue out, cut his chest open and eat his heart for dinner. It's unbelievable if you ask him and yet why not he just go and leave her for good, choose another helpless girl to stick that ugly tongue DOWN her throat? Why even bother? She's not going to be yours in time nor even going to be MARRIED if you think of that. She's not even going to have your babies and raise them for all she cares and not going to waste her time with you. So just leave and get the hell out!

Well since she won't get rid of him he will just have to intervene and make you stop loving him and love a true man.

"Like that's ever going to happen" Vegeta said.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 1: The Feelings of one's heart.

AN: Thank you so much UzuHuu for the review :D

I do NOT own DBZ or their characters okay? Good..i wish I owned Vegeta though, just image I can do to him :D

oh and um..my grammar had gone shoddy..so please bare with me :D

WARNING! May have some bad language in here. This fanfic is based on my feelings.

Last Time:

_Day in and day out there always someone who you want out of the picture, wipe out the old and in with the new. You can't just sit there and look at the two showing love to each other, it hurts and you feel like you want to rip that persons heart out and stomp on it. There are times where you want to tell her how much you feel for her, love her and cherish her and others where you hate her with a passion. Not all can be good as they say some don't even take matters into their OWN hands and just cry and sulk and do the unthinkable to grab their attention and there's a good thing, taking matters into your OWN hands and get do whatever it takes to get what you want, even if it hurts them or kill them actually. _

_Seeing these two just boils blood in seconds they were making out in the kitchen and a wave of huge disgust riles up like vomit. Just want to go in there and grab him, rip his tongue out, cut his chest open and eat his heart for dinner. It's unbelievable if you ask him and yet why not he just go and leave her for good, choose another helpless girl to stick that ugly tongue DOWN her throat? Why even bother? She's not going to be yours in time nor even going to be MARRIED if you think of that. She's not even going to have your babies and raise them for all she cares and not going to waste her time with you. So just leave and get the hell out!_

_Well since she won't get rid of him he will just have to intervene and make you stop loving him and love a true man._

"_Like that's ever going to happen" Vegeta said._

On with the story :D

Vegeta stood up from sitting down on the grass. There's so much to think about and probably so much to tell..Well not really. Not as Confident as you think and yet not having the courage to even tell face to face. It feels like you sit down and look at the mirror and you don't like the looks of your face and think it's ugly and cant bare to look. Getting nervous to someone you love or even lusted after is another not to mention how much ache and hurt it is to see her with him. Dear god if anything ever such as this come to frame of mind again may it be less painful? Or just going to live with it and crawl without legs on your way out? No not a chance in hell he would.

And there's the most of all.

The heart.

Yes what would it be without one? You wouldn't be alive at all, if that feel anything mostly. Not much to tell from your own as they have an old saying "listen to your heart". There are plenty of ways to tell from the heart of their own and many can not, saying and expressing would be hard when trying to confess their love for one another. To him it would be the other way around, but not as lovely or "passionate" as what others seem to do. Looking at them right now wishes it was over or just fuck each others brains out and done. Now would that be a wonderful time?

Then there's the kiss, yes the "romantic kiss" every woman would be after..well not just everyone. After confessing and other love bullshit you go for the kill and then you kiss for your love for her. Not how he would see it at all. It would take guts to EVEN to kiss the girl and why not? It's only in the matter of giving it a go or a chance at least. Nope not a chance at his side of things.

If he just could walk in there grab the guy and beat him into a pulp.

Vegeta sighed.

What more could you stand of seeing these two just kissing? How much ache can you take without trying not to be hurt? How much can HE take to not to cry or even feel lost and unloved for any of that reason? NONE that's all. Just lock it all away and let that big lump of heartache slid down at the back of his throat. And even that doesn't help at all a few weeks or months later it would burst and all hell might break loose.

"Does it even matter to me?" He asked himself.

Well yes it does matters to him, SHE matters to him, she holds his heart and cares for it, she will hold it tight and lock all of the bad thoughts away, cleanse his heart, fix his wounds and scars from the past and most of all LOVE for what he has left in him. And if she see that then what more would he have to fix himself to PROOVE he is better than just a saiyan prince? She might not think of him as that. You can't just hide forever and keep it locked away for longer and there are more than just plain love and feelings. Just look at them so much love, so much caring so..so much hurt. Putting a hand on your chest and just want to rip your own heart out and see how much bleeding and hurting for a love one is all too much for him. Sure protect and save and whatnot has it's advantages, but how long do those "advantages" last for?

Slowly walking into the back door your heart starts beating you can't breathe well and you panic so much you just want to run away. Okay take it easy and go with the flow.

"Yeah right go with flow...stupid" He mumbled

Opening the door you hear moans and groans and my Kami how much more? And there you see these two going at it like it's the end of the world or their love is just going to die out. There's goes that Vomit of disgust coming up. His heart sank and trying the best to not say anything. Quickly he headed up to his room and shut the door, locking it so then he can have his privacy.

Hearing giggles coming from down the hall and now into the her bedroom. He knew they were going to get louder and pretty much more messy. You just want to cry right now and start to feel sorry for yourself and then you just shut down and cry harder and then sleep or some just take pills or those bad drugs that make you go nuts and wanting more. Pulling his hair out of stress and hurt and yet your heart suffers most, because that's where the main feeling for her love is.

Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye and growled. No more of just don't cry, really it's not worth it, right?

"Yes..it's worth it" He said to himself

For the rest of the night you know this will never stop, unless you do something about it.

"That does it! No FUCKING MORE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 2: The first little step

An: Oh thank you so much UzuHuu and Sayian Queen for the reviews. Glad you like it so far :D

WARNING! May have bad language and whatnot :D

This fanfic is based in my feelings :D

Last Time:

_Opening the door you hear moans and groans and my Kami how much more? And there you see these two going at it like it's the end of the world or their love is just going to die out. There's goes that Vomit of disgust coming up. His heart sank and trying the best to not say anything. Quickly he headed up to his room and shut the door, locking it so then he can have his privacy._

_Hearing giggles coming from down the hall and now into the her bedroom. He knew they were going to get louder and pretty much more messy. You just want to cry right now and start to feel sorry for yourself and then you just shut down and cry harder and then sleep or some just take pills or those bad drugs that make you go nuts and wanting more. Pulling his hair out of stress and hurt and yet your heart suffers most, because that's where the main feeling for her love is._

_Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye and growled. No more of just don't cry, really it's not worth it, right?_

"_Yes..it's worth it" He said to himself_

_For the rest of the night you know this will never stop, unless you do something about it._

"_That does it! No FUCKING MORE!"_

ON with the story :D

There's once a time where you can't take it anymore and now you got to do something, not just for yourself, but for her, too. Just think of the ways that can go wrong without thinking first and how much shit will go down if you were to do something like this. You sigh and shrug your shoulders and having no idea on how to solve this problem, if anything less more painful than to just ram in and start yelling, why wont you think of something else to do it? It's not like they really going to scream their heads off in the other room or shout out something not good for ears, though hearing it may have it's ways to piss someone off.

Making your fists against the bed and can't think while this is going on. How the fuck are you going to do this? And whats the outcome if it happened now? Pretty much shit if you ask him and then you start to think of her. Yes her, beauty at it's finest and with a not-so-fine male at all. Who am I kidding? Look at yourself you think the same to and think that she wont love you? HA! What load of bullshit.

Come on what are THOSE chances that she will notice him? Yeah not much. Just a shadow of your own self loathing and loneliness and keeping away from everyone and block them out, except for her. Then you start to feel depressed about her and whatnot. Looking at your bedroom door your mind starts to image her, standing there, waiting for your love to touch her heart, feel her welcoming arms around you and give her the passion and love she longs for.

"It wouldn't be the same without her" Vegeta assured himself

Yes wouldn't it? Not the same at all and how would he know? HE hasn't felt like this in his life until now and she doesn't know how much this has cost him. His life, heart and soul that's cost him to love her and yet she doesn't know this? Why wouldn't you tell her this?

"Rejection"

Fear of rejection many go through and yet the prince himself is scared of her rejecting him? A little word and you fear it? Yes you would fear it for all your life and yet some don't mind being rejected because they have been through it more than once in their lifetime, Others just don't care at all, but you are scared because it is your first? Others don't want to know, like yourself and miss out on their woman to love or to confess it and then there goes the love out the window. Goodbye, see you later.

Vegeta sat up from his bed

So now it's time to make a move and without ANY thinking at all you walk out of your bedroom and open her door and look what you have here.

You stop and look like you've seen something you wish you hadn't. And there she was naked and with that ugly on top of her..In the middle of their fucking mind you. .Oh the hate and the hurt and jealousy? Wait, what? Jealousy? Where did that feeling came out? All of these you feel when a woman you love is making love to another man you have or fuck for the matter.

You quickly slam her door and go back into your room. Millions of thoughts and feelings surfaced and you can't help, but panic and start to stress and cry

You start to close your door and lock it. This is so heartbreaking and so you think it's just a nightmare and you'll wake up soon, but why give up so soon? There are other ways to confront this problem without to rush in and see them knocking boots together. So you try to stop crying and breathe easy and stay calm. Find another way to the matter.

"Sleep is what's best for now" Vegeta whispered

So emotionally tired and just sleep this nightmare off. Besides there is always a fresh new start to this and maybe more better thinking later in time. You start to fall asleep and then you just black out from everything.

Until you hear a knock on your bedroom door.

You opened your eyes and look at the time. It's 8:00PM at night and you get out of bed, feeling so sluggish and still you try to not think about her, opening the door and there she was, standing and looking so beautiful, sexy and all over drop-dead- gorgeous. With what she had on you could just ravish her and never let her go for a midnight meal.

What to do, WHAT to do your heart starts racing and you feel hot all over and..and just want to grab her and eat her up. Those big blue eyes and those red lovable lips, prefect breasts..oh yes it's good to stare at those for awhile, curves in all the right places on her beautiful body and those legs, long beautiful legs and really got to fight the urge to spread them open and eat her completely. Her backside is cute, small and perfect for him to give her spank or grab to squeeze.

She was angry and she crossed her arms, making her even more sexy..oh Kami can someone give him something to knock himself without with? And then she starts to ramble on you interrupting her love making. Your heart beats more with passion and you want to just shut her up and take her with you and make her scream with pleasure and love.

"At least you could wait to let us finish, Vegeta. Don't just go in there and stare like you never seen it before! My Kami, Vegeta have some respect and patients! He had to go home after you walk out, you killed the mood." She finished

So she walks away from you and just well start to get angry and hot headed and just want to rip her man's head off. Killed the mood. HA! Like that's..ever...going to...

Didn't they finish their fucking? Wait?

It worked!


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 3: The Start

AN: Wow thanks you all for those reviews. You all make me happy. So very sorry I didnt update sooner :( had an error and it didnt let me update for a month on here and had to report the problem. Glad it's fixed :D

WARNING! Bad Language and a bit of sexual content. So if you don't like this type of fanfic Press that back button now :D

now some little cute romance ^w^

So sorry this chapter is small..I don't get much time like I used to

This fanfic is based on my feelings

Last Time...

_She was angry and she crossed her arms, making her even more sexy..oh Kami can someone give him something to knock himself without with? And then she starts to ramble on you interrupting her love making. Your heart beats more with passion and you want to just shut her up and take her with you and make her scream with pleasure and love._

"_At least you could wait to let us finish, Vegeta. Don't just go in there and stare like you never seen it before! My Kami, Vegeta have some respect and patients! He had to go home after you walk out, you killed the mood." She finished _

_So she walks away from you and just well start to get angry and hot headed and just want to rip her man's head off. Killed the mood. HA! Like that's..ever...going to..._

_Didn't they finish their fucking? Wait?_

_It worked! _

On with the story :D

It's time for a change it and it's late at night and you can't sleep. You still think about her and feel for her, to just hold her and make love to her. You close your bedroom door and start to think. What to do? How can you do this without getting busted? What else is there to make it easy instead of hard? Those are things you want answered. To be honest he didn't know much about her so you guess to know what her likes and dislikes are. That's a start. What about her deepest fantasy or fetishes? And what doesn't make feel good about herself that could be a major advantage for him. He could use it to make her feel good about herself than hating.

So much to do in so much little time. Then a knock happened to be heard. So you opened it and there she is again, but not angry this time. She looked lonely or wanted someone to talk to and then you start to feel like you want to hold her and make her feel loved, give her kisses and never let her go. And then you wonder will she ever feel the same way about you? Would she hold you and make you feel loved? Will she ever know that how much you care for her and wanted to be with her forever? And what about yourself? Would you know who much she feels? No I didn't think so, but that's why getting to know about her is good, not just for you, but for her, too and she will get to know about you.

So she looks at you and you have millions of thoughts and ways on how this is going to become, But let's not get that to worry you. And then she spoke.

"Would you mind...If I can have some company? just someone to talk to. I can't sleep." She softy asked.

You hold that breath like it's you last one and not want to loose it and if you breathe out, BAM she has you. Her eyes give that nice look and there's something else you can't seem to know. You see her looking down like she was ashamed of asking and then walks away from you, feeling like she was rejected and now you are feeling like a DICKHEAD and a ASSHOLE. No, no, no, NO! You grab her shoulder and nod your head and agreed.

Now there's that smile you've been wanting to see.

So you walk outside with her and it's not too hot or cold, a bit muggy maybe, but it didn't bother her or you. You sit down next to her and now your heart starts to beat fast and more loudly than ever. Oh wow how much the moonlight shows her beautiful features and it goes well with her blue eyes. You listen to her and she talks your mind starts to wonder and you try to focus on whats going on now. Then you snap out of it when that ugly name was heard.

"It's something I can't seem to choose, Vegeta. I love him and all, but I don't know if it's the right time to even settle down, you know?"

Huh? What...settle down?

"He wants to marry me and I don't know what to do. Vegeta please help me out here, It's stressing me out!"

You gasp as she pounces to hug you tightly like she was dying. My god if she ever agrees to marry him this will be the last straw of his life. Let's focus at hand right now, you got her in your arms, asks for your help and now she waits for an answer. You hold her tightly, not too tight since she is only human. So she doesn't want to get married or what?

"Please Vegeta?" She whispers in his ear

So many thoughts runs in your mind like hell. It's hard to control your feelings, even IF the woman you love is holding you like she is dying and now you feel her breasts against you. It's hard to even not to ravish the girl and for what reason does it give him the right to do it anyway? Your heart pounds more and you feel like you can't breathe. This is the closest he has ever been to her.

You turn your to look at her as she does the same, both noses touching and you forget what were you supposed to do and then you look into her eyes, those big beautiful eyes you want to drown in them and die and let yourself sink to the bottom pits with no way of finding you. Your hand has a mind of it's own and touches her face, so smooth and soft. You feel like your closer to her than before and move in closer as she does. She moves closer to you and you can't help but hear your heart race like you are having a heart attack.

And then her lips meet yours and everything you think of has gone out and has been forgotten, you feel weak and your heart starts to pump more and you can't but just fall into the kiss. You pull her closer to you and start to roam you hands all over her. You start to feel very unfocused and just slid your tongue in her mouth. You feel hot and just want to take off her nightie and kiss her everywhere, Pulling down her strap you move to kiss her neck and just to think your hands were going to get their piece of her as they move up to touch her breasts.

My god no, stop. This isn't helping, your not helping, SHES not helping. You want to stop, but you can't because this feels so good, she makes you become alive and you just want to give her the love she needs. You just want to keep going and give that passion, love, pleasure of all things and just let her feel how much you've been wanting her. You start to pant and moan by her touch and oh Kami how she roams her hands is just perfect.

You feel her nightie just fall down and you see the goddess that lies underneath it. Her body, so beautiful, perfect, lovely skin and the moonlight just tops the cake. The feel of waiting and want may have his chance of actually letting her feel how much love he has for her. You kiss your way to her breasts and just little nips and kisses, trying not to bite her and not to go animal and rip her apart. And just as you kiss and massage her breasts you can't but now go blind and just let the pleasure roll in. You kiss your way back to her red, loveable lips and ravish her with your tongue.

You pull away from her and shook your head. No this isn't just right.

"I guess I take that as a yes?" She tired to catch her breath

You nod and she moves off, puts back on her nightie and walks back into her room. You see her walk away and then reality hits your face like a ton of warriors stabbing shit out of you. What have you DONE? You just almost made love to her outside, on the bench and yet anyone could look and fucking see. Confused and your mind starts to roll in lots of questions and unwanted ones, too. How the hell are you going to EXPLAIN to her when morning comes? And how is she going to explain THIS to him?

"I hear Training calling my name"


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 4: Re-calling thoughts, Change of heart.

AN: HELLOO OMG I'm so so so sorry I didn't update this. I had no internet for 2 months and now I got it back on :D

So here we are and Chapter 5 is underway :D

Thanks you for those reviews and faves I'm really happy and it keeps me going on this fanfic and yes they almost fuck out there XD

This fanfic is based on my feelings.

WARNING! Bad language

Sorry this chapter may be small since I am now studying :D

Okay enough of my rant and lets GO

Last time...

_You feel her nightie just fall down and you see the goddess that lies underneath it. Her body, so beautiful, perfect, lovely skin and the moonlight just tops the cake. The feel of waiting and want may have his chance of actually letting her feel how much love he has for her. You kiss your way to her breasts and just little nips and kisses, trying not to bite her and not to go animal and rip her apart. And just as you kiss and massage her breasts you can't but now go blind and just let the pleasure roll in. You kiss your way back to her red, loveable lips and ravish her with your tongue._

_You pull away from her and shook your head. No this isn't just right._

"_I guess I take that as a yes?" She tired to catch her breath_

_You nod and she moves off, puts back on her nightie and walks back into her room. You see her walk away and then reality hits your face like a ton of warriors stabbing shit out of you. What have you DONE? You just almost made love to her outside, on the bench and yet anyone could look and fucking see. Confused and your mind starts to roll in lots of questions and unwanted ones, too. How the hell are you going to EXPLAIN to her when morning comes? And how is she going to explain THIS to him?_

"_I hear Training calling my name"_

ON WITH THE STORY

Oh what in gods name were you supposed to do? Go up to her and say sorry? Pretend nothing happened? Great! Just fucking great! Is there anything else that could bring more pressure to you? You sighed and sat up from the bench outside you ran your hand through your hair, all stressed out and wanting to just go back to her finish what you've started. NO! That's not how you want to plan it, it's best to do some training before the sun rises and maybe just re plan the whole thing and find another way get rid of that stupid fuck-tart so called boyfriend of her's. If any male would have the time and guts to even go back to the woman and say sorry well congratulations because many don't and especially yourself that you don't have the guts to tell her nor want to remember it all either. Others just finish the job at hand, body and whatever all goes from there. Just right now it's best to not think of it all and just train like you're supposed to do.

Another sigh and pretty much you can't train when there's so much to think about what you've just done and training would just make it harder. So training is now out of your list right now, for fucks sake! Ugh! Just fucking DO something while shes sleeping, keep your mind at bay and just do something very useful anything other than **her. **You start to growl, man this isn't getting you anywhere and if that not helping either and what can you do about it? Nothing really.

"I need to get out of here"

Yeah you do

"I cant do this with her around me"

No you can't

"I have to leave"

Yes, leave now.

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN!"

Defiantly god damn her

Screaming out of frustration and already stressed out, I mean, look it's just a little nip and touch, right? There's no need to stress about it. NO WRONG! You fucking idiot! You're not thinking right.

"Vegeta is everything alright?"

SHIT! She heard you. No, please don't come near, don't come near, please, please, please. Oh god HELP ME! That touch of her hand and already stiffens you up, no you have to leave, get out of here now!

"I have to go"

"Vegeta..Wait!"

Already your gone and that pain of guilt washes all over you and just can't keep up with yourself and she's disappeared, away from you, crying for you to come back, help her heal, make her smile, that lovely smile that melts your heart all over and those watering eyes could break your heart. Imaging her crying and broken you stop mid air, just look at the image, look at her shes crying,hurt and you are not her to comfort her. Shame! Pure SHAME of you! Where's your heart in this? Don't you wanna be with her?

"Yes, I do"

Do you wanna keep her and never let her go?

"Yes"

Do you want that fuck-tart take her away from you and never again you being in her heart? Look at you! You're just a coward! Where's your pride of all things, wheres you HEART? You disgust at yourself, leaving the poor woman upset while you go away from her is selfish! DO you want her? Well DO YOU!

"YES!"

THEN GET YOU FUCKING PRINCE ASS BACK TO HER!

Maybe it's time to start this plan right now and get rid of him...For good!

"Just you wait...I'm going to make his life a living fucking hell!"

A very living hell indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 5: Plan up

AN: Hello..damn I'm very sorry you people had to wait for this..so I'll make it up to you and put two new chappies in :D

the other chapter is underway and will be finished soon :D

wow and thanks for those reviews..I'm glad I got a little giggle or laugh on the last one :D

Okay enough of my talking

This Fanfic is biased on my feelings

Sorry this chapter maybe a bit off, since it's been awhile ^_^;

WARNING! Bad Language

Please to bare with me as my grammar is shoddy :)

Last Time...

"_Vegeta is everything alright?"_

_SHIT! She heard you. No, please don't come near, don't come near, please, please, please. Oh god HELP ME! That touch of her hand and already stiffens you up, no you have to leave, get out of here now!_

"_I have to go"_

"_Vegeta..Wait!"_

_Already your gone and that pain of guilt washes all over you and just can't keep up with yourself and she's disappeared, away from you, crying for you to come back, help her heal, make her smile, that lovely smile that melts your heart all over and those watering eyes could break your heart. Imaging her crying and broken you stop mid air, just look at the image, look at her shes crying,hurt and you are not her to comfort her. Shame! Pure SHAME of you! Where's your heart in this? Don't you wanna be with her?_

"_Yes, I do"_

_Do you wanna keep her and never let her go?_

"_Yes"_

_Do you want that fuck-tart take her away from you and never again you being in her heart? Look at you! You're just a coward! Where's your pride of all things, wheres you HEART? You disgust at yourself, leaving the poor woman upset while you go away from her is selfish! DO you want her? Well DO YOU!_

"_YES!"_

_THEN GET YOU FUCKING PRINCE ASS BACK TO HER!_

_Maybe it's time to start this plan right now and get rid of him...For good!_

"_Just you wait...I'm going to make his life a living fucking hell!"_

_A very living hell indeed._

ON WITH THE STORY

You start to think of a plan. As much as you want to go and kill the fucker and then grab the woman, like a fucking knight in shining amour or bloody Romeo and Juliet and other love sick, cheesy shit it's not going to work. So, what would you do? Spend time with her is one, distract her shitty ass boyfriend and maybe stalk him..hmm...Now this DOES give me an idea. Okay old plan out, new plan in...Stalk her boyfriend and see what he does without the woman. While after seeing or getting what I want..Spend time the woman and try to make her confess a few things. When that all works out then spill the shit to her and see if she sends him packing...Not much for planing, isn't?

It's worth a shot, after all we all have only have a chance to get that special person, maybe more if you play your cards right. A chance to make things happen and open your heart to her or him, a chance to ..okay enough of this advice crap and get back to her. If this plan doesn't work then for the sake of it go with the flow it will only work by how you do and how you play this right or in this case make her love you. It's only in a matter of time and patients, though I have none of it..Better learn to have it. As She says "All good things come to those who wait". Yeah, yeah, yeah...Big fucking WHOOP!

How would you know if it's true or not? Hm? And if she knew, was all that waiting come to an ugly looking, no good fucker in her life? Well take a look...No not really. It's a waste of fucking time and patients. Heading back to where you left off and quickly, without wasting anytime speed your way back to her, Yep you can hear her alright..You're not far now..My god this woman has a mouth like a fog horn, if you're on the other side of this house you can hear her voice. Her screeching makes it worse, sends chills down the spine and ears ringing..For gods sake!

"And Since when? My gosh, really? Girl get out of there and take a holiday, you need it."

Stopping on the outside of the back yard door the woman, pretty much talking to one of her human friends again. Just quickly sped past her and just get some sleep.

"Hey Vegeta"

Shit!

"Are you okay? You seem pretty much stressed when you left. Do you mind telling me whats going on"

No...never and why? because its my problem to deal with, not you. Save the stress and relax there's no need for her to stress and she'll look fucking ugly then. I need more time to think this over and then put it into use.

"Earth to Vegeta..Hello? Somebody in there, answer dammit!"

And once it all fits into place..Hell will be upon this little faggot and she will be mine.

"VEGETA!"

Oh shit, almost forgot she was there.

"Nothing."

Yes that's it! Walk away like she knows no shit. She'll get over it like always, don't care..she's the least of my problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Whatever it takes to make you love me

Chapter 6: Plan in motion, wanting desire.

AN: And here's another chappy, since all of you deserve it for waiting for so long :D

WARNING! Bad Language and also SEXUAL CONTENT. Now if this makes you feel disgust in any way, then, please press that back button on your computer screen now. And those who enjoy such things, then go, read on :D

Please to bare with me as my grammar is a bit shoddy, but I'm doing my best :)

This fanfic is biased on my feelings. So why not turn it into a Fanfic? :D

Last Time...

_It's worth a shot, after all we all have only have a chance to get that special person, maybe more if you play your cards right. A chance to make things happen and open your heart to her or him, a chance to ..okay enough of this advice crap and get back to her. If this plan doesn't work then for the sake of it go with the flow it will only work by how you do and how you play this right or in this case make her love you. It's only in a matter of time and patients, though I have none of it..Better learn to have it. As She says "All good things come to those who wait". Yeah, yeah, yeah...Big fucking WHOOP! _

_How would you know if it's true or not? Hm? And if she knew, was all that waiting come to an ugly looking, no good fucker in her life? Well take a look...No not really. It's a waste of fucking time and patients. Heading back to where you left off and quickly, without wasting anytime speed your way back to her, Yep you can hear her alright..You're not far now..My god this woman has a mouth like a fog horn, if you're on the other side of this house you can hear her voice. Her screeching makes it worse, sends chills down the spine and ears ringing..For gods sake! _

"_And Since when? My gosh, really? Girl get out of there and take a holiday, you need it."_

_Stopping on the outside of the back yard door the woman, pretty much talking to one of her human friends again. Just quickly sped past her and just get some sleep._

"_Hey Vegeta"_

_Shit! _

"_Are you okay? You seem pretty much stressed when you left. Do you mind telling me whats going on"_

_No...never and why? because its my problem to deal with, not you. Save the stress and relax there's no need for her to stress and she'll look fucking ugly then. I need more time to think this over and then put it into use._

"_Earth to Vegeta..Hello? Somebody in there, answer dammit!"_

_And once it all fits into place..Hell will be upon this little faggot and she will be mine._

"_VEGETA!"_

_Oh shit, almost forgot she was there._

"_Nothing." _

_Yes that's it! Walk away like she knows no shit. She'll get over it like always, don't care..she's the least of my problems._

ON WITH THE STORY

I hate the sun shine in your face that's why total darkness keeps the sun away. Another waste of sleep as usual because of her, that woman, such a beautiful creature with my desire of want and need, to hold, please and never let her go. You could just eat her and still be hungry afterward, the taste of this need for her grows strong and that night on the bench made it worse, so much worse and then you just take cold showers to calm yourself down and even that doesn't work overtime. Taking much more actions to pleasure yourself just leads me into more want for her. God damn her indeed.

As she stands by the door frame, without bothering to knock...well...wearing nothing but pink underwear and a small top doesn't help you. Hm, nice legs..I wonder if she's wet down the...Shut up! You let your mind wonder on her for far too much. But look at that beauty...So lovely, yes soon so very soon you'll have her wanting you, please her and make her feel on what she hasn't felt before. It's those days where you could strip her with your eyes and just let your mind do the job for you, those lips, red beautiful lips..I just wanna kiss them, lick her all over like a kid licking ice-cream, but this taste will be very erotic, so sinful it feels so good.

"Um, Vegeta could you just sit with Yamcha for a few minutes while I just go and get dressed, please?"

Her voice is so sexy...Wait, WHAT? With HIM? What is that bitch doing here?...Oh yes the plan, sure Bulma I will sit with him. Give her a nod for gods sake!

"Thanks! Just please keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to see blood on the floor, I just cleaned it."

She ruined my fun..fine! I'll keep my hands to myself, but not for you, my little minx...Better start this plan while he's there. This is going to be so much FUN!

Getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen..naked mind you, What? What's wrong being naked? Okay fine I'll fucking put shorts on. There, you happy? Good. Walking back into the kitchen and seeing dick face boyfriend of her's..Its time for a little shit stir..Lets see how much he can handle it.

"So..Haven't find any other female to fuck yet?"

first off..just to see his reaction.

"What? No Vegeta I do not do that sort of thing. What makes you think I do"

Okay, okay not bad, for a loser! Ha!

"Well if you did a better job, the woman wouldn't have wear something revealing this morning."

"Excuse me?"

Yes here we go!

"You're excused, what have you done wrong?"

ha-ha..I LOVE this

"Don't start with me today Vegeta. Bulma and I are getting along just great, until you showed up in the kitchen."

Humph! Someone's getting a little cranky

"Well get used it you'll be seeing me in here everyday. I know you love it and so does your woman she likes to see me naked."

He's fuming..I can see jealousy

"Bulma hates your guts and she doesn't like seeing you naked at all"

So? Do you see me complaining..No I don't think so.

"That's not what she said to me"

I can sense the frustration and jealousy coming from him and his hands are bold up into fists, So wanna fight me do you? Come on give me your best shot, because I shit all over your face, bitch!

"Grrr..Vegeta I'm warning you."

Gotta love shit stirring him

"Or What? You gonna tap me with your little bug hits? Or brake another wrist, come on..You can't please yourself, let alone a woman"

A bit too much there, Vegeta...Great job! How about a fucking trophy...In the face?

"THATS IT!"

He launched at me and well he misses, as always..hah! you're too slow fucker. A old granny would kick your ass. Quickly you punched him in the face, giving him a blood nose, pussy!

"Oh my god! Yamcha are you alright?"

Oh for fucks sake! Woman, as always runs to his aid and how fucking stupid are you? You think she would come to you? Guess not and if you damage her boyfriend more, you know the drill. Bloody hell! And this is why I hate him, she always has to be with him, cares for him like a baby and even go all upset to get his attention. I don't why you put up with him and even have sex with this ugly human, it's disgusting, mind you he always get what he wants and he plays it good on her. How I want to kill him right now, beat him into a pulp, send him to hell and all other things torture this fucker.

"Vegeta I told you to keep your hands to yourself, and now look of what you done. You hit Yamcha and now he has a broken nose! Ugh! Why you be such a pain in the ass Vegeta?"

Here we go again. Great!

"Well don't look at me like its my fault! He attacked me and I defend myself..Whats so wrong about that?"

"That's all you got to say? Not even a sorry?"

Nope not even a sorry. What should I say sorry to that prick? He should be saying sorry, NOT me!

"Why should I say sorry to him? He gets shit all sorry from me!"

Can we stop now? You're giving yourself such a headache.

"Well you should! Come on Yamcha, lets get you to the hospital"

Pussy! Always got her to do things for you and use her for your sick use. You make me sick..I could just throw up on his face and shove my snot down his throat! Training is what's best before I do blow up this place! Walking my way there her mother is humming to whatever it is...She's such a weird woman, not a single anger in her or sadness, all happy, cheerful and well..just plain annoying. But as Bulma puts it she means well.

"Oh, Hi there Vegeta..I see Yamcha and you got into a little fight. Don't worry about it dear, Yamcha wasn't the best in my opinion either, but what can you do? I can't stop her from seeing him. I hope she gets onto it and leaves Yamcha and goes with you, I know for a fact..And then you and Bulma be a couple and get married, have very handsome grandchildren. I just hope Bulma gets rid of him, you seem like a nice, sexy man for her. Well have a nice day."

Yep that's right! Stand there like an idiot, blink like you never seen her...IDOIT! Snap out of it! Wait...

As the afternoon settles in and the darken sky show's itself, sitting on the roof of this stupid place...There's nothing to think about as my mind is blank, clogged up on shit I don't want to think about. What her mother said shocked me more than anything at this time, left speechless after her little confession made me think the woman should be with me after all. At the moment when I met her mother was really off not all females on this planet are like this, are they? Bulma always plagues my mind like no tomorrow she always seem to come up and take me over.

Indeed she is beautiful like no other I have been with others, but not like this woman..Never in my life I met such a woman like her. She somewhat completes me in a way, verbal fights always keep me entertained and keeps my mind at bay, seeing her doing her job make me feel warm and all funny. I never felt such new feelings within me when it came to her...I don't know how to call it or name this new feeling, she is the one that brings these new feelings to me. But with him in the way there's no chance of you having anyway getting to her heart. I see other males do so and get their chance with the woman they're after and some don't, which is a shame actually.

You sigh and then a snap if a tree branch was heard. Turn your head the other way, stupid! Oh it's her.

"Hey Vegeta I thought you'd be up here."

Hm...Whatever.

"Okay I'll get straight to the point. Vegeta about what happened in the kitchen, I know you can't handle yourself to shit stir Yamcha and I know you like to pick a fight with him. Just please don't do it again, okay? Yamcha had to go home because he said you would hit him again."

I sure will hit him again, this time properly! NO ONE will get you, only me!

"Whatever!"

"Vegeta can't you be a little nice to me for once? I can't stand your arrogant, rudeness attitude towards me."

"Oh for crying out loud! What are you? My mother?"

"I just asked, dammit."

"Fine! Stupid woman."

Silence, just another awkward silence between us I wish this silence was covered by her moans of pleasure, her body close to mine, legs wrapped around me and those kisses from her luscious, red lips. She sat down next to you and well stares at you for the sake of it, and why not stare back? Hm? Nothings going to happen. Wrong, again my lips locked to her's and the passion started..You can't really kill these moods until you do it, Once you started you must finish it. Hearing her moan was another wave to my need for her..I love her sweet voice when it comes to this, this passion, lust, want, need and love to cherish her.

I can feel her hands touching me, and again so does mine, Lay her down on the roof and continue the trails of kisses down her neck..She tasted so sweet I want more, more of whats inside her natural juice, I want more! Lifting her top up and there are those beauties of her body, her breasts. Not too big or not too small, they were perfect size, shape and those nipples aching to be touched. Sliding my hand and to massage her left side breast, she moaned..Yes my baby enjoy it. While I nip and suck her right.

I can feel her legs move and I know shes wanting..Wanting for me to take her in and please her for all ears to hear and eyes to see. I changed and done the same to left breast, oh, how they just look so perfect! I trail my kisses and nip to her stomach...mmm..she is wonderful!

"Vegeta.." she moaned

I need to stop..I can't do this! This is not how the plan goes yet..But I can't, yes I need to fight it, leave her wanting more and there goes her shorts, great one Vegeta.

As soon as slid my hand into her underwear her hand stopped me.

"Vegeta...No!"

Just a simple no and the passion is gone. You quickly get the fuck out of here and just stay away from her for the rest of the night. This is not suppose to happen yet and you can't help yourself! Go have a cold shower and sleep it off.


End file.
